Slow Waltz Struggle
by pixieface Lust
Summary: In dance class, Sasuke and Ino had been so "conventiently" paired up. The two never really clicked well. Sasuke wont cooperate and Ino wants to pass. The two wont get along. Stuck in a sticky situation, in one way or another someone will find a solution.


_Enjoy (frustration writing)_

**Slow Waltz Struggle**

"Dude! Grab my hand!"

"NO!"

"Hold it!!" she offered her hand to him.

"NO!" once again refusing and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Dammit Sasuke! I'm not failing this class cuz you wont cooperate!" Ino yelled at her dancing partner.

"You wont fail. This is a partner thing. That means I'd fail too." Sasuke stated.

"Right…" Ino said a bit confused with the Uchiha's words… "so…" she started calmly. "TAKE MY HAND!!" Ino yelled. Sasuke glared at her annoyed.

"I SAID NO!" He yelled back with the same fury.

"GahUghDAMMIT!!" She yelled. Her fists were balled up and she was so ready to sock Sasuke straight on the face when she calmed herself down. Sasuke looked amusedly at the blonde whose range of emotions were changing right before him. Free entertainment. Nice.

"UGH." Ino groaned. She stomped toward the front of the room where their teacher observed and taught the class. "Miss Tsunade!" Ino said. Tsunade turned her gaze from Neji and Tenten trying to figure out the steps (with Lee patiently telling Neji how to dance) toward Ino.

"What is it Ino?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Sasuke wont take my hand. We cant do this dance properly if he doesn't…and we'll never be able to start!" Ino complained. Tsunade sighed. _The pride and stubbornness of this boy_. Tsunade thought, which would give her a headache if she pondered over it.

"Can I switch partners?" Ino requested. Tsunade thought about it, "who would you have in mind?" the older blonde questioned. "Anyone except Sasuke." She said, "I dunno…Kiba, or Shikamaru…or…" she looked around "…or even Lee! At least he knows what he's doing!" Ino said. Tsunade gave her a grin.

Students would partner up with their friends or crushes just because it was what kids do. They want to be with their friends and peers they like. But sometimes, the teacher chooses who you will be paired up with. It made Tsunade happy that Ino wanted a partner who she could work with to pass the subject. Sasuke was the class' heartthrob and she was so willing to give him up. Even for Lee, the funniest looking boy there.

"What makes you think he'll hold another girl's hand?" Tsunade asked. Ino shrugged, "I don't know…as long as someone holds mine…" she told Tsunade. Tsunade looked at Ino with an arched eyebrow. "This is starting to sound like a selfish request…" Tsunade started, Ino pursed her lips, "but I can see that you want to pass the subject…" she continued, "So…Rock Lee?" she asked the young blonde. Ino grinned happily, "yeah! Anyone but Sasuke!" she said a little too loudly.

Sasuke turned his gaze toward Ino who standing face to face with Tsunade. 'What is she up to?' Sasuke wondered. She saw Ino grinning and Tsunade nodding her head. Then she saw Tsunade motioning for Rock Lee to go over to where the two blondes were standing.

Now, Lee and Ino were side by side looking at Tsunade who seemed to be giving them directions, the two students were nodding and from what Sasuke could tell from the sight, they were understanding what she said. From what he could tell, the conversation ended and Ino and Lee exchanged smiles. Then Tsunade cut the folk music, they were taking up Ballroom dancing, and they were learning the Slow Waltz.

"Okay everyone. Now, I know I paired you up, but due to a request of a student, because of uncooperativeness, Im switching two pairs. And no, the rest can't make requests anymore. So, Ino switch partners with Sakura." She announced. Everyone looked for said girls and their partners. Then their jaws dropped when they found out Sasuke and Lee would switch partners. They didn't know which one requested it, but in one end it was a lucky switch and another end it was unlucky…

Sasuke glared at Ino and walked straight up to her, Tsunade had moved to a different part of the classroom to help with a struggling Tayuya and Zaku, who didn't get the rhythm of the dance.

"You switched partners?!" He asked furiously. Ino had one hand on Lee's shoulder, he had his hand on her waist and they had their free hands touching the other, palm to palm, getting ready to start their waltz. Ino turned her gaze to Sasuke.

"Please. I bet you're thrilled I'm not your partner. You have no one to nag you anymore…" Ino told him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he could see the excited Sakura make her way toward them. "Sasuke!!" she said eagerly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and frowned toward the direction of the pink haired girl. "What?!" he hissed.

She smiled, "come on! Let's dance already…! This is so romantic!" Sakura said trying to get a hold of Sasuke's arm. He kept dodging her attempts, and when he got annoyed she couldn't take a hint he yelled, "Stop it!" Sakura kept quiet and stopped for awhile.

"Get back to your position. I need to take care of some things." Sasuke told Sakura. She nodded and prodded back to her spot obediently. When Sasuke turned around to mouth off to Ino more he could see Lee and Ino moving fluidly with the music. Ino was grinning and Lee was just looking at her, "it's dance! I cant fail dance…" Ino was conversing with Lee.

"I didn't know you danced." Lee told her.

Ino laughed, "yeah…" she said chuckling, "it's such a pretty thing; to know how to dance…" Ino told him. Lee nodded, "I agree! But it's amazing how you like these traditional stuff when your genre is streetdancing…" Lee said to Ino. She started giggling, "its still dancing!" she said and they both laughed.

Sasuke watched surprised that they weren't staring at their feet like the other pairs, Lee didn't step on Ino's foot and Ino wasn't yelling. They were going to pass with flying colors. It annoyed Sasuke to no end that someone chose Rock Lee over Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ino." He finally called after watching them dance for a while. Ino looked at Sasuke, Lee turned his head as well.

"Sakura…" he stated through gritted teeth, "you got me paired up with Sakura?!"

Ino shrugged, "I guess…" she said, "what…? She didn't want anything to do with Lee." She stated, then looked at her partner, "no offense, Lee." She said quickly, Lee nodded, "none taken." He told her, she gave him a quick smile, "and you didn't want anything to do with me…so why not have a partner you can work through with, right?" Ino told Sasuke.

"I mean, I'd never get to convince you to dance with me—even for a practical reason. And Lee would not force Sakura to dance with him. And I need a partner I can work with, so…it all worked out." Ino explained.

"Except for me. Sakura may enjoy my company but I don't enjoy hers." He stated.

"You don't enjoy anyone's company…" Ino said flatly. Sasuke stared at her. Ino and Lee continued to sway. So, I guess Ballroom Dancing was in their blood.

Sasuke turned his angry gaze from Ino toward Lee, but he changed his expression to a reasoning one. "Lee, can I talk to Ino first? Privately. Tell Sakura that it's my request for you to teach her how the dance works, so when we start, she knows it…" Sasuke lied. But he really did need to talk to Ino privately. And he only said it was his request so Sakura would comply and Lee's time wouldn't be wasted. Lee nodded an okay and walked over to Sakura. Sasuke's words worked on her and she accepted Lee's offer.

Ino rolled her eyes, "great. Just great. You really want me to not succeed in this don't you?" she said pissed off. Sasuke let out a sigh, "No." he said plainly.

Ino let out a sigh of her own. "Sasuke…" she started, "I want a willing partner. Lee really knows the dance inside out, and that's really awesome. And for school, I'm the type of person who will look past the looks and personality for someone who knows what they're doing. If I need to achieve a goal, I want to achieve it to the fullest with a partner who I know I can work well with. And in the end, we both get good passing marks." Ino explained.

Sasuke just looked at her. Then he rolled his eyes. "you do these things so _you_ can get good grades?" he asked, well, more like stated. "You're such a leech, Ino." He said. Ino's mouth dropped open in shock. Her eye began to twitch, she was so infuriated by Sasuke's comment.

"Just stop talking to me!" she told him. Sasuke glared at her, "you cant switch what you've got in the real world, Ino!" he said in the same sour tone as Ino's. Ino shifted her angry gaze from Sasuke to around the room.

"Why wont you leave me alone?" she asked him. "I know that you don't like me, or other people for that matter…but like you said, you can't switch what you have in the real world…" she began. "I was willing to work with you, Sasuke…" she said, "but..."

Then Ino got cut off, Sasuke held both her hands in both of his, "Ino…" he sighed, "I wouldn't hold your hand because I knew I'd feel a spark." He admitted, "something that I wont be able to just push aside and forget about." Sasuke looked toward the ground as he spoke to Ino.

She on the other hand stared at him with surprised eyes, then she looks at their hands. "Wh-wha-what d-do you m-mean?" she asked.

"God." He said as an annoyed look formed in his face when he looked up at Ino, then he softened his expression, "I had a feeling I was falling for you…" he confessed. A blush spread across Ino's face.

"I just didn't want to accept it…" he said.

Ino pursed he lips, then she tried to pull her hands away, but Sasuke held on tighter.

"Well, this proves it." Sasuke said. Ino looked at him, straight to his dark eyes.

"Where are you getting at?" She asked extremely confused.

"you're really going to make me say it again, aren't you?" Sasuke questioned her. Ino had puppy-dog eyes staring at his; she really was confused at the whole situation. Sasuke sighed, "Ino…I like you, _okay_?" he told her.

She blinked. Ino tried to register everything he said. The she smiled, "you do?" she asked hopefully. Sasuke rolled his eyes, her smile beamed, "you're such a dork, you know that!" she said as she was able to release her hands from his. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck giving him a hug.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, and then wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closely to him.

"See…I knew it wasn't a good idea to hold her hand." He mumbled.

_I hope you liked it. I wrote it out of frustration. I do have a lot of those. Like just something to get out of my system. Anyway, the title is pretty lame but whatever. I just really needed to write something out!_


End file.
